


last night before death

by lesbiannosok



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU: Shuichi Hider Killer, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannosok/pseuds/lesbiannosok
Summary: И этим вечером Сайхара будет другим. Этим вечером колебание станет кардинальной ошибкой, и он особенно позаботится о том, чтобы не дрогнуть под страхом позора перед очередной идиотской шуткой судьбы. В конце концов, это его работа.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	last night before death

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for a friend!! but I hope it will make a good impression on you!!

Шуичи только выполнял свою работу, ничего больше. Бывало, правда, что цель окажется сильнее, с оружием, осторожный или слегка с амбициями, тараканами в голове, но в основном все они точно такие же, как множество других уёбков, наживающихся на других; в основном Сайхара справлялся, его труд на удивление ценили и даже неплохо вознаграждали. Пускай, где-то в глубине души он считал, что эта работа совершенно ему не подходит.

Главное — есть, на что прожить и оставшуюся жизнь удачно скрывать работу от посторонних, любопытных глаз, будут это его друзья или чужие. Разницы нет. Шуичи не посмеет прогнуться уже ни перед чем, ведь раньше подобные уступки собственным слабостям обошлись в немалую цену. А позволить себе плыть по течению, будучи управляемым огромной кампанией наёмным убийцей, — всё равно что распрощаться с жизнью без боя. Невероятно глупый поступок.

И к сожалению, Сайхара слишком любил жить.

Хотя, возможно, в нынешней ситуации он предпочёл бы опустить руки, потому что за всю его чёрную по белому карьеру он настолько редко получал приказы убрать капризных, чудных и невыносимо сносных взрослых детей, что, казалось, подобное случалось вообще впервые.

Столько нервов… Столько дней беспрестанной слежки… Столько сил и денег на то, чтобы оставаться незаметным всю грядущую неделю… Столько раз… Шуичи мечтал о тёплой постели, но единственное, что согревало его последние дни, это пинки под зад в сообщениях от босса, которые вот никак не мотивировали Шуичи к более активной работе. Просто она и так довольно активная для того, кто гонится за неуловимым и неуязвимым парнишкой будто кот за лучом солнца днями напролёт.

Этот… паршивец. Сайхара обещал себе, что не остановится на достигнутом. На его опыте только один раз приходилось подставить родную кампанию и вынужденно отказываться от данной работы. И то, по весьма понятной причине, известной только ему самому: этот человек не сделал ничего плохого, приказ подали принципиально неправильно.

…Сейчас же всё просто до абсурдного нелепо.

— Хм, ты до сих пор тут рассиживаешься? — звонкий голос, полный радостного ожидания и лжи, раздался прямо над ухом сидящего на полу чужой гостиной Шуичи. — Кофе или чай? Может быть газировку?

Чёрт.

Сайхара около десяти минут назад оказался на месте. Как, чёрт его дери, этот недоумок, в возможностях которого споткнуться о собственную штанину, заметил это? Что за херня?

— Тц! — будто белка в колесе, Сайхара спохватился с места и тут же спрыгнул в ближайшее открытое на проветривание окно. — Как же ты задрал!..

Может быть, Кокичи был отчасти удивлён, даже попытался ухватить его, пока не поздно, но всё также противно улыбался ему вслед, купаясь в лучах невидимой победы, словно происходящее для него и вовсе глупая, бессмысленная игра.

— Постой, Шуичи, суицид — не выход! — и засмеялся.

Да, его звали Кокичи. Кокичи Ома. Шуичи даже навёл справки, где он жил до этого, кто его бывшие родители, был ли он связан с чем-то плохим, с преступным миром, с большими шишками или что-то в этом роде. Это всё. И знаете, что выяснялось чаще всего? Нихуя! Этот «ребёнок» словно крыса: проворный, всегда добивается своего, но при возможности укусит сородичей, в обязательном порядке выставит себя не виноватым и… не имеет ценностей. Вообще. За всё это время Шуичи не разузнал более полезной информации, чем то, как Ома питается по понедельникам, чем подтирает свой уебским зад и с какую еду крадёт из ближайшего ларька в знак преданности своему чересчур уж завышенному званию.

Что уж там, его назвать преступником язык не повернётся! Почему он вообще был в списке его работы?!

Шуичи, честно, не догадывался ни о чём, что происходило и происходит доселе. Может быть, начальство сговорилось и всю прошедшую неделю его терпение нагло испытывали, всё может быть. Но факт того, что каждый раз, когда он наводит ствол снайперской винтовки на цель, и на расстоянии двухста, пятиста метров и даже на целом километре, почти ничего не различая, теряясь в пространстве, этот ублюдок _всегда_ смотрел в его сторону. Распахнув глаза, широко улыбаясь смерти в лицо, смотрел на Шуичи с взглядом, готовым принять его выстрел как никогда вовремя, будто повседневной жизни, полной скуки и в то же время веселья, никогда не было чего-то родного, чего-то по-настоящему любимого.

Хотя Сайхара всё ещё успокаивает себя тем, что он лишь притворяется.

И так ведь каждый день. Каждый божий день Шуичи скупает комнату мотеля на два дня вперёд, а уходит в совершенно другой под чужим именем, заказывает еду на адрес улицы, чтобы не раскрывать нынешнего местоположения, не ходит в рестораны или кино, чтобы отдохнуть, а шпионит оттуда, посвящая бо́льшую часть своего по праву свободного времени слежке. Ведь это бесполезное свободное время было до того, как в его жизни появился такой кретин, как Кокичи.

Что он делает не так? Ома даже разузнал его имя, господи! Почему это… Почему это происходит словно в порядке вещей? Неужели цель настолько искусный подонок, что в его возможностях скрыты подобные власть и мастерство?

Абсурдно до усрачки.

Сайхаре уже хочется плакать, осознавая, что днём жертва может оставить его ни с чем, почти не выходя из дома, а ночью Кокичи спит с огромной игрушкой клоуна, в пижаме с шахматной расцветкой, пока везде расставлены качественные пластмассовые модели истребителей — часть из них свисает с потолков, — на ночь выпивая стакан панты, а под конец желая спокойной ночи самому себе и… дословно, «лучшему наёмнику, проводящему со мной гораздо больше времени, чем кто-либо другой, Шуичи Сайхаре».

Да, Шуичи тоже впервые — было это спустя дня три, как он принялся за анализ — застали врасплох. Ещё как застали, он бы сказал. Ведь, чуть не свалившись с крыши соседнего дома, он бы конкретно выдал свою личность, но даже так Ома до невозможности точно и быстро распознал своего убийцу. И до сих пор общается с ним в моменты их единения, словно с несуществующим другом, возможно, не подозревая, находится ли этот друг в его обиталище вообще.

Сайхара просто устал.

Кокичи просто не действует, игнорируя очевидное присутствие устройств прослушивания и камер наблюдения.

Честно, он даже их не стесняется, в моментах полного одиночества частенько издеваясь над психикой Шуичи: прямо перед объективами прикасаться к себе, словно так и должно было быть, словно никто за ним не следил, а он знать не знал, что происходит. Сколько же раз наёмнику приходилось через силу смотреть на этот цирк и всё больше понимать, что больше терпеть такого унижения он больше не сможет, господи боже…

Но этим вечером Сайхара будет другим. Этим вечером колебание станет кардинальной ошибкой, и он особенно позаботиться о том, чтобы не дрогнуть под страхом позора перед очередной бестолковой шуткой судьбы. В конце концов, это его работа.

Сколько бы времени не ушло на подготовку, он не сдастся.

***

— Шуичи, ты уже здесь! Я, признаться, ждал… — поддавшись вперёд, Кокичи думал броситься с объятиями прямо на наёмника, но его опередили. Шуичи моментально обошёл его сзади и холодно приставил к шее острое лезвие, ни разу ни дрогнув. — …конечно, это ложь! Просто знал, что ты придёшь, хе-хе.

Когда-то ему говорили, что убить сложнее, если ты эмоционально зависишь от того или иного человека. Будь это ненависть, будь дружба или любовь — всё это помеха идеальной схеме выполнения работы. Поэтому миссию обязательно отменяют либо свыше, либо сами работники в процессе слежки, если выясняется, что ему или ей поручили близкого человека. И наёмник прекрасно понимал это как никто другой.

Правда, этот говнюк просто такой сам по себе, а Сайхара встречается с ним впервые.

— Что ты устроил сегодня днём, клоун? Камеры не для этого предназначены, — Шуичи мгновенно поднёс лезвие чуть ближе к коже, до неё оставались считанные сантиметры.

Увы, но вполне ожидаемо, Ома только задорно рассмеялся, сдавая вперёд и шатаясь из стороны в сторону, к верной смерти.

— Чего блять смешного?! Совсем рехнулся?

Его терпение подходило к концу.

— Ха… Ха-ха! Сайхара-чан, ты забавный! Это же шутка, тем более, _я не знал про камеры_ , — бесстрашно подняв палец к лицу, чтобы смахнуть выступившую слезу, он снова натянул на себя глупую улыбку и вздохнул. — Как парень ты должен меня понять, не так ли? Все мы иногда хотим расслабиться, включить годную порнушку и подро…

Прежде чем он смог договорить, Шуичи резко зажал рот наглеца тряпкой, смоченной в отравляющей жидкости. Смертельна она или нет — наёмник знал, что делал, когда жертва сама бросалась в руки, не страшась выёбываться, будучи уже загнанной в укол лапами смерти. В самом деле, он просто привык.

Ома моментально вдохнул ядовитые пары, его колени подкосились, однако Сайхара без особого труда удерживал его руки за спиной, взвалив массу тела парня на себя.

— А, Сайхара-чан, что…

В его больших глазах мелькал едва заметный, но весьма существенный шок.

То есть, серьёзно? Всё это время он совершенно _ничего_ не понимал? Что за чёрт?!

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня так — тебе конец. И тогда ты возомнил о себе слишком многое, решив, что я любитель подобных сомнительных зрелищ, поэтому на этот раз ты не отвертишься своими идиотскими фокусами, — Шуичи, не снимая обувь, прошёл во внутрь помещения и осмотрелся. — Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы убить, и всё.

Слегка подрагивая в руках наёмника, Кокичи слабо улыбнулся:

— Ин… Интересно, Сайхара-чан, — голос, ранее полный захватывающего предвкушения, тут же охрип. — Значит, тебе не понравилось.

Шуичи молчал, по всей видимости, уже игнорируя выходки его цели. Тот продолжил:

— П-понятно, — пауза. — Хм… А ты можешь, ну… перед тем, как убьёшь… выпить со мной? Было бы неплохо.

На самом деле, Сайхара не до конца понимал, почему приказ поступил именно на такого чудика, как Кокичи Ома. И ведь такое чувство, будто он знал его, правда, очень давно. Сейчас же Шуичи держит у сонной артерии Омы лезвие, в любой момент готовый атаковать, и всё равно ничего не может сделать.

Может быть, наёмник просто устал.

Может быть, та самая злосчастная дрочка на камеру не стоит нервов профессионала, убивающего большое количество людей еженедельно, но… иначе, если бы он не был сейчас _таким_ , согласился бы?

— Только выпить? Не думаешь, что я окончательно слечу с катушек и подсыплю дозу яда побольше, не дав шанса умереть спокойно? — Сайхара холодно откинул его на диван, из-за чего цель чуть не вырвало прямо на месте.

Дыхание Кокичи становилось тяжёлым, однако он мужественно удерживал на лице высокомерную улыбку начиная с того момента, как Шуичи ворвался в его дом.

— Я не боюсь смерти… к-какой бы она ни была, — усмехается и отчаянно — со стороны выглядит жалко — пытается привстать. — Как живот болит, ха-ха. То есть… вообще, мне бы хотелось, чтобы… ты ещё кровать… постирал постель и… принёс к моей могиле… панту.

Ладно, Шуичи берёт свои слова обратно.

— Сайхара-чан, я не чувствую ног, — промямлил Ома и пустил первую слезу, утыкаясь лицом в диванную подушку.

Несильно пнув Кокичи под дых и получив сдавленный стон, будто в наказание за издёвку, Шуичи возмущённо что-то пробормотал себе под нос и решительно отправился на поиски кухни со словами:

— Пошёл нахуй, действие яда ограничено десятками часов мучений, и именно поэтому ты всё ещё моя непосредственная цель, — голос наёмника неосознанно дрожал. — Радуйся, это будет последняя панта в твоей жизни.

И всё-таки…

— Какой же ты лжец, Сайхара-чан.

Шуичи ждёт огромный, постыдный провал.


End file.
